Complicated
by Skipper96
Summary: Clint and Natasha's relationship can be best described as complicated. After years on the job together they know everything about each other and after an especially tough mission they find comfort in one another.


Hey Guys, I was browsing through my computer and I found this. I don't know why I never posted it. Anyway here's a short Clint/Natasha fic, it's unbettaed so any mistakes are mine. Also, I don't own any of this, if I did I wouldn't be a broke college student. Enjoy :)

**Complicated**

It had been a tough mission. The ones that involve assassination always are. Over time Clint and I have grown used to pulling the trigger or in his case letting the arrow fly, but the after math is still hard. We question whether or not we did the right thing even though we know inside that we did. We can't justify the death as 'following orders'. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent doesn't make us any less human.

There is no such thing as black and white, good and evil. The lines are blurred and the grey area continues to expand until it engulfs us. I are doing the right thing, we are taking out the people that want to do harm. We are ensuring that the majority survives, that new technology doesn't wipe them out.

Ever since the Battle of New York, the whole world has been trying to recreate the Avengers, in one form or another. Wanna-be's pop up everywhere, some are more dangerous than other. At least a hundred or more scientists have attempted creating the super solider serum and at least a thousand have tried to make mock Stark Tech to sell on the black market.

Our last mission involved both assassination and intel gathering of a group who had decided to be both the Ten Rings and Hydra. It was my job to get in there and download the information while Clint took down the Boss. Simple enough. Until he was made. I had just completed the information transfer to the Helicarrier when the alarm bells sounded. Dozens of well armed guards were running down the hallways of the facility.

I slunk out and watched them rush out of the building, machine guns swinging in their arms as they ran. They were all too focused on their task then to notice another person in black creeping along the walls. I was able to make it safely to the rondevu point. Clint was not so lucky.

I was hiding out in a tree waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D to pick me up. Clint and I had different pick up locations in order to ward off suspicion. Mine was in a heavily populated coffee shop. Easy enough to hide in plain sight, but I could be quickly picked out of the crowd by a well trained agent. It wasn't long before my ride got here and I was transported back to the Helicarrier. It was there that I found out Clint missed his initial rondevu time.

I was starting to get antsy. I knew the alarms and guards were bad news. It had meant that Clint made the shot, but him missing pick up meant they got to him. I knew I couldn't go to his aid. His nest was too far away to make it there and if the guards hadn't known where he was then I would have lead them right to him. But, all this waiting had me tied up in knots.

Clint and I aren't romantically involved. Being agents makes it hard since at any moment we could be killed or decommissioned. With that being said we are always there for each other, after a tough mission or when the nightmares become too much.

I had given up sitting and was now pacing through the hallways waiting for someone to tell me Clint was in medical or in his quarters or just alive. Other agents would approach me but my pointed glare had them practically running down the corridor. It wasn't until the comm chirped in my ear that I relaxed slightly.

"We got him."

I didn't answer Fury back; I knew he wasn't expecting one. I was on the flight deck when the jet landed. Clint limped out and ignored the medical personnel who were lingering close by. He made a bee line for me.

It wasn't until we were in the privacy of his quarter that we let our guard drop. I took his bow from his grasp and unstrapped his quiver before pointing him in the direction of the shower. He took longer than usual and when he came out he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His torso was littered with fist and boot sized bruises. There were various scrapes and scratches on his arms and face and from the way he was holding himself he had sprained his left ankle.

"They did a number on you," I stated. He grunted in response has he pulled on a pair of boxers, sweat pants, and a t-shirt. "What happened after you took down the target?"

He flopped down on the bed. "A silent alarm must have been triggered when I fired the shot. It went straight thorough him and into the wall behind. Must have hit some kind of wire," he said.

I nodded as I dug through his drawers until I found the tank and gym shorts that I left here last time. "How did they find you," I asked as I quickly stripped out of my uniform and put the new garments on.

"Guess the cameras came back online when the alarm was triggered. They were on me faster than I expected. I was only half way down the ladder when I was dragged down." I lay down on the bed next to him. "I was able to take the majority of them out and the few that were left ran when they saw what I did to their buddies."

"Are you okay?"

He knew I wasn't asking about his physical state, I could clearly see that he was banged up. I was more worried about how he was mentally. This was his first mission since Loki happened. This was the first death he had control over.

"I know I did the right thing…" he said after a moment's pause. "That guy was a monster. Making a gas in an attempt to make super soldiers and testing it on unsuspecting subjects. I'm sorry we didn't get to him sooner."

I smiled and pulled back the covers and we both slipped under. Clint wrapped his arms around me and was asleep within minutes. The rise and fall of his chest against my back lulled me to sleep.

So….what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts so feel free to review. Till next time guys!


End file.
